


Loving This and Loving You

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Ratings: R, Romance, Wingfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving This and Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://licklesoxy.livejournal.com/profile)[**licklesoxy**](http://licklesoxy.livejournal.com/)'s stocking over at [](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/), originally posted [here](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/595272.html?thread=2059848#t2059848). I used the prompts/likes: Wing!fic, Bonding, Home, Shield

Sam trails his fingers slow and steady up from the base of Gabriel's spine. He loves how the angel grinds their hips together, loves the broken moans filling his ears when he digs into the flesh between Gabriel's shoulder blades and further, with alternately teasing and massaging strokes into the base of his angel's wings. They spread out, filling the room with their light before angling down and wrapping around them both, a cocoon of heat and safety and _home_ , shielding them from the rest of the world. Sam buries his fingers in the soft down that sends tingling sparks across his skin and smiles into the kiss Gabriel drags him up for. It's intense, so much more intense with everything spiraling across their newly formed bond, the mark on Sam's chest aching _ohsogood_ with it.  


  
He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this, of feeling Gabriel's hands curl into his hair and around his hips, thumbs digging into the jut of bone just _there_ and a wicked tongue curling and twining with his own only to pull away and feel those usually smirking lips press into the sensitive skin just below his ear and suck until he can't think anything beyond _Gabriel, please, love, more, Gabriel_. It's perfect, everything that's been missing in his life, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.  


  
The pulsing wave of love he feels flow from Gabriel into him assures him he's not the only one who feels that way.  
  


  



End file.
